Changed
by Sweetstar25
Summary: In a small town only about half of the inhabitants are humans. the other half are vampires, cat-people, wolf-people, werewolves, ect. most of these non-humans 'change' gain their true form i ntheir sleep, but when one unlucky girl goes throu the painful 'change' during her waking hours it turns eveyone's world upside down.
1. He Changed

"Hey Lucy, Kristi! How was your Summer?" I half yelled at my friends -Lucy a vampire and Kristi a cat person- as I ran across the school yard to meet them at our usual table.

"Great!" Kristi replied when I arrived at the table.

Lucy stayed silent.

"Lucy, I know you're the silent type but don't you have anything to say?" I asked the vampire.

"He 'changed'," she stated simply and in a low voice.

"As usual, you only halfway make sense," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Yumichika had snuck up behind me, and at nearly five inches taller than me barley rested his arm on my shoulder.

"Lucy's making no sense," Kristi and I answered in unison.

"And exactly what is new about that?" Yumichika countered.

"Nothin' I guess," Kristi mused.

I looked up at my friend for the first time that day.

"You got a haircut!" I exclaimed.

His waist length black satin hair - normally in a loose ponytail with two shoulder length locks framing his face- seemed to have vanished. It had been reduced to jaw length. As my gaze traveled to his eyes I noticed his slate gray irises now had a lavender tint to them. On his right eye two yellow feathers swept to the side of his face attached to his outer-most eyelashes and from the inner tip of his eye brow two red feathers extended upwards.

During the time I observed this I had sub-consciously reached out with a finger and batted at the two yellow feathers.

"Kira," Yumichika ventured, "what are you doing?"

"Oops! You know I'm easily distracted!" I said jerking my hand away from his face.

"Told you," Lucy stated, barley letting me finish my sentence.

"I get it now, you meant to say the Yumichika 'changed'," I wondered out loud.

The school bell rang and already knowing our schedules Yumichika, Kristi, and I headed for the band room. When we entered the large windowless classroom we took the seats we'd used the previous year -Yumichika at 1st trumpet chair me at 2nd trumpet chair.

At the back of the room I heard the doors from the hallways open and shut. Out of habit I turned to see who had entered. The first a tall boy with orange hair and brown eyes, then another about the same height with light blande hair partially hidden by a green and white striped hat, the third was a short boy with striking silver hair and turquoise eyes.

Mr. Bates -the band director- began calling role.

He called out every student's name but with each name I grew increasingly curious who the three strangers in my midst were.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Mr. Bates called out the unfamiliar name.

I turned to see which of the three said 'here'

"Here," answered the orange haired boy.

"Kisuke Urahara," another new name.

"Here," this time it was the blonde one that replied.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," one last strange name escaped Mr. Bates' mouth.

"Here," stated the silver haired boy.

"Do what you want today we'll start rehearsal tomorrow," Mr. Bates stated as he walked back into his office.

I got up and started to walk towards the three new students, but Yumichika grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"What's wrong with you? I'm just greeting the new students," I brushed off his hand and continued to walk over to the strange trio. Yumichika got up and followed me after a few reluctant seconds.

"Hello Kisuke, Toshiro, Ichigo, welcome to the school," I welcomed them with a smile.

Kisuke and Ichigo smiled and Toshiro remained still. I could sense the three weren't humans.

"You are obviously not human," I said in a low voice pointing at Toshiro, "you two fit in pretty well though," I gestured to Ichigo and Kisuke, finished my little statement.

Yumichika bit his lip.

"Good job human," Toshiro stated.

"I am not a human!" I exclaimed almost forgetting to keep my voice down.

"You three want a tour of the school?" I asked after an awkward silence.

Only Toshiro doesn't nod.

I ran across the room to Mr. Bates' office.

"Mr. Bates, Yumichika and I are gonna show the new guys around the school," I said to the band director.

He nodded.

"Thanks!" I called grabbing up the hall pass.

I motioned to my companions across the room as if to say 'We're good, come on"

As they got to where I stood I lead them through the double doors and out into the hallways.

Yumichika showed Ichigo around due to their identical schedules and I went out of my normal path of travel to show the two Seniors the ins and outs of the school.

"Hey, Kisuke," I began, "I have one question for you guys."

"And those are?" he replied, awaiting my question.

"I know you three aren't humans so what are you?"

Kisuke glanced at Toshiro before saying a word as if asking permission.

Toshiro nodded.

"We are Soul Reapers," Kisuke explained in a short sentence.


	2. The Day 'Changer'

After showing the visiting Soul Reapers our school, I began to go back to the band room. We were halfway down the 100 foot long locker hall when I had a sudden urge to look at my hands but I was determined to keep my hands where they were - clasped at the wrist behind my back.

I felt Toshiro's icy, turquoise glare on my hands.

"Umm," Kisuke ventured.

"Yes Kisuke," I answered assuming he had a question about the school.

"Are your hands supposed to do that?" the blonde Soul Reaper inquired. (He had been forced to remove his hat when a passing teacher scolded him for breaking the rules.)

"What?" I exclaimed jerking my hands to my front so I could see them. My nail had grown to points and resembled claws.

"That," Toshiro stated as cold as ever.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Not here! Not now!" I exclaimed frantically.

"Is this that 'change' thing Yumichika was telling us about?" Kisuke asked interested.

"Yes!" I answered just before collapsing to the floor from the intense pain throughout my body.

"You have to get me out of here! The humans can't see me like this-" I was cut off by another spasm of pain.

"I understand," Toshiro stated looking _down at me for the first time since we'd met._

_I blinked and he was in a black set of robe-looking things with a long white vest thingy with strange markings on the back that was just barley shorter than the black part of the uniform._

"_Please hurry," I said through gritted teeth._

"_Urahara! Get Kira out of here now! Go into the woods, we'll find you! Now go!" Toshiro ordered, it seemed he was used to giving orders. Maybe he was of high rank among the Soul Reapers._

_Kisuke scooped me up and it seemed in an instant we were in the woods outside of town about a mile from the school._

_As I was laid down in a pile of leaves the 'change' over came my body. I involuntarily let out an awful scream before loosing consciousness._

_I woke, Kisuke was leaned up against a tree asleep. I went to poke him to wake him up but pulled back my hand after noticing the claws that replaced my fingernails. I shook his shoulder with the whole of my hand to wake him._

_His eyes fluttered into awareness._

"_What time is it?" I asked the blonde haired Soul Reaper._

_He looked down at the watch on his wrist._

"_3:02, they should be here soon," Kisuke said drowsily._

"_Who's coming?" I inquired._

"_Let's see, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kuchiki, Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia, and Yumichika. Those are the one's I know of anyways," Kisuke halfway thought out loud._

"_Kisuke," I ventured after a short silence._

"_Yes?" he answered willing me to continue._

"_Do you think you could tell me what I look like?" I asked._

"_Your hair is waist length and black, you have black cat ears and tail, your eyes are amber, and your teeth resemble a cat's," he replied easily._

_I swung my tail to the front to view it. It was sleek black kitten soft fur._

_I later ventured off into the forest and broke into a run. As a result I wasn't paying attention the where I was going and collided head on with one of the ancient pine trees that covered the land near my small town._

_CRACK!_

_The tree cracked and began to splinter in half at my head height. _

_CRASH!_

_The hug pine collided with the forest floor frightening every bird in the vicinity, and sending them flying._

"_Whoops," I said, as I turned around and began to walk back to the small clearing where Kisuke waited._

"_What was that noise?" Kisuke asked when I came into view._

"_I knida accidentally broke a tree," I stated._

"_How?" was his only reply._

"_I ran into it," I answered and I sat down in front of him._


	3. Origins of Kisuke

This is kinda a filler. But it's where Kira (me, main character) learns about Soul Reapers.

This chapter may also contain spoilers from

I sat down next to the Soul Reaper and after a short while I broke the silence.

"Kisuke, Yumichika seems a bit uncomfortable with you around, why is that?" I asked exceedingly curious.

"Well," Kisuke paused unsure if he should continue, "that's a long story."

I stretch out my hearing to the school the buses hadn't even been moved yet.

"We have time," I told Kisuke plainly.

He sighed.

"Fine I'll explain the best I can."

I settled down ready to hear his story.

"About 110 years ago I was Captain of Squad Twelve. Before that though I was Third Seat of Squad Two. My friend Yoruichi Shihoin was the Captain. When the current Captain of Squad Twelve was promoted to the Royal Guard, Yoruichi put me in as a suggestion for the new Captain. Well after a routine Captain Exam where I had to show my skills I was put in as Squad Twelve's new Captain. I inherited the previous Captain's lieutenant who wasn't at all thrilled with me. Hiyori -my lieutenant- often kicked me, but eventually she obeyed orders and cooperated," Kisuke pause looking saddened.

"When I was asked to send a squad member to the sight of many strange disappearances I choose to send Hiyori. She was furious that I would send such a highly ranked officer to such a scene. She proceeded to attack me though I easily dodged. I then explained that I was sending her because I trusted her. She gave in and left. Soon after she left I began to fear for her well-being but I was forbidden to go to her because if I went it would look as if I didn't trust in her abilities. I went anyways wearing a cloak that hid my spiritual pressure. I was stopped by the Captain of the Kido Corps but he followed me and helped me. When we arrived many other Soul Reapers including Hiyori were deep in the process of hollowfication. The Captain of the Kido Corps -Tessai Tsukabishi- performed two forbidden kido. One to freeze time to stop the motion of the hollowfied Soul Reapers. Then a kido of transportation to get us to my lab where I believed I could save them with a device called the Hogyoku. Tessai was imprisoned for using forbidden Kido and I was imprisoned for disobeying direct orders from the Head Captain and using unknown and therefore unsafe methods on fellow Soul Reapers. Tessai was sentenced to be executed and I was to be stripped of my Soul Reaper powers and sent to live out my days in the world of the living. The hollowfied Soul Reapers were to be executed as well. But these sentences were never carried out. Yoruichi helped all of us escape to the World of the Living where I was eventually able to help the Hollowfied Soul Reapers gain a slightly more normal state. As for Tessai and I we can be seen with or without gigais. A gigai is a artificial body that a Soul can reside in. well, that's pretty much it. As long as I have Benihime I'll be fine," Kisuke concluded the story of his life.

I respected him as a former Captain and realized why Yumichika had been on edge.

"You mentioned a 'Benihime' who is that?" I inquired.

Kisuke lifted a cane that was all but hidden by leaves and separated the handle from the body of the cane to reveal a thin, sharp blade inside.

"This is Benihime, my Zanpukuto," Kisuke explained.

"Shhh," I commanded hearing a rustling in the forest just outside of our clearing.

Cliffhanger, I know. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out what's goin' on. And I'd love to hear your guesses on who Kira is gonna end up with. Will it be Yumichika? Kisuke? Or even Toshiro? Take your guess!


End file.
